Rapture
by Frog-Lizard
Summary: Lizard: Sound was his ecstasy, his drug. And he didn't discriminate with his favorite melodies, no matter their source. Even if that source was the tiny organic planet called "Earth."
1. Connoisseur

_Lizard: I know, I know...I have bigger priorities than writing random oneshots, but...it wouldn't leave me alone. There are plot bunnies everywhere here, seriously! And since the only way to really get rid of the little Pit-spawns is to bend to their evil will, I did so, just for this one. I promise no more! *twitch* Maybe?_

_Anyways, this is just a really short look at Soundwave and his love of sound. The idea came to me after learning that the Earth has an actual tone, it's twenty octaves lower than middle E on the piano and when sped up into human hearing it sounds like a gong or bell. I found this fascinating and wondered what Soundwave might think of it. Please tell me what ya think!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, and thus am left to speculate like this._

_Um...LIZARD OUT?_

* * *

Connoisseur. It was an odd word, but an apt one. An Earth word, but one that slid nicely from one's vocalizer. The humans used it to describe an expert in an area of the fine or domestic arts, or somebody with discriminating taste in such a specialty, such as a "wine connoisseur." He guessed on Cybertron they would have had "energon connoisseurs," though such tastes would long be extinct.

He, however, was a connoisseur of sound.

Soundwave was always listening. Sound, vibrations traveling through some medium such as air, was his drug. The way the waves of minute motion travelled around him, creating that beautiful miracle that was _sound_. Constantly he was evaluating the resonating music around him, analyzing it, categorizing it. He knew the voices of his comrades and enemies, both those spoken and the ones in their minds, each a different song.

Megatron's was chaotic with madness, rough with age, yet strong. Starscream's was forced, pained from vorns of improper repair to an overworked vocalizer, yet melodic in his manipulative ways. Optimus Prime's was one of compassion and dignity, but it lacked the raw power of the Decepticon leader. And his cassettes, each of their voices was different, but each one a song that Soundwave could hear over and over again. His own voice was silent, so as to not interrupt the flow of harmonies around him, but when he did speak, it was a mix of the tones and frequencies he admired.

There were many things Soundwave knew of his comrades, just by paying attention, by listening, but they knew so little of him. Like they didn't know how much he desired, _needed_ sound. He could not function in space, because in space there was no vibration, and there was no noise. No songs. He could not work in a silent environment; he desired the chaos of "noise" and "disruptions" they all complained about. And he didn't mind standing on the surface of this planet they were trapped on, because in it was music.

He was a connoisseur of sound. He knew true, resonant beauty better than the others. Those who couldn't silence their own, whining vocalizers long enough to just _listen_ to the music this world had to offer. The humans themselves were often off pitch and their timing was imperfect, but the songs they created, even though rarely executed with perfection, could be magnificent. He would weave in and out of their primitive radio waves, intrigued by the varying rhythms, harmonies, and styles.

But the planet itself had a song, a deep voice, so low scarcely another being alive would ever hear it, and those who did would most likely never appreciate the excellence like Soundwave did. It was pure, resounding and rich, a clear, constant tone, unlike even the constant, sweet ringing of Cybertron. It's simplicity was something to be cherished and held in high esteem. The creatures and plants harmonized that single pitch, their lives and deaths melding into one enormous symphony only he could hear.

And he loved it.

Never would he admit this fascination to the others, but it wouldn't stop him from listening anyways. He didn't want to see the planet's destruction, or even that of its inhabitants, though he would do as commanded, but such a fantastic melody should never be interrupted. Their very prescense on the little globe was enough to interfere with its voice, their sharper, louder cries contrasting it's simple, unassuming thrum. It was difficult to know he himself was tarnishing this wonder, but if he could listen just now, then he would be content as a visitor.

So now he stood in one of these "forests," silent, unmoving. His optical visor was offline and he lounged vulnerably against a tree. To many he may look deactivated or in stasis, but he was fully aware, in his element. His world of sound. Rather than destroying and stealing as his faction so often did, he was now at a temporary, unspoken truce with the Earth. He asked for nothing other than to listen, and for now that was enough for him to be content.

After all, he was a connoisseur of sound, and Earth was his rapture.


	2. Cacophony

_Lizard: So...it was suggested by **Liana Soul** that I continue this with a series of oneshots. This...probably isn't what she had in mind 0_o Honestly it wasn't what I had in mind either, but I read a prompt thing and...for some reason I made this. My only excuse is I just had four teeth yanked out of my head and it's making me ill. So there._

_Anyways, this may be a tear-jerker, ye have been warned._

_Disclaimer: I don't own transformers or any related material. I just borrow and abuse them._

* * *

Hatred: a feeling of intense hostility towards somebody or something. It was a strong word, one that brought negative thoughts and emotions just at its mention. And it certainly applied now.

He hated this sound. Of all the vibrations he could hear and absorb, this was the one and only sound he absolutely, completely and utterly _hated_ with every fiber of his being. It was harsh, painful to listen to. It squealed and hissed, groaning and rattling. Perhaps it wasn't so much just one sound as it was a whole, horrific cacophony of them.

Even here, the place with some of the most beautiful music, could do nothing to drown out the horrible, horrible melody. Ocean waves crashed against a hard sandy beach and washed around his pedes as he walked towards the awful noises. The sounds of battle faded behind him, a song he knew well and enjoyed, but he still walked towards the one he hated.

Why?

Because he had to.

His spark ached and his helm was swimming with the signals that assaulted him. Had he been a lesser mech he would have purged now that his filters were no longer running from the jolt he had received. The awful song wore on, screeching and moaning. He was sure no one else heard it, but to him it rose to the heavens and wailed past his audios, wrenching his spark painfully.

He'd heard this song before, and it never seemed so terrible as it was now.

But then…those times it hadn't been his own creation making the sound.

Ravage's systems wheezed with effort as she lay on her side at his feet. Her once sleek form was battered and crumbled, riddled with charred holes through which salty water swept in and out. She lifted her head and then dropped it with a soft sigh upon his approach, and relief slipped over their bond.

He didn't speak, and he didn't have to, he just knelt next to her shuddering frame and stroked her flank. Her engine sputtered and ground painfully for a moment even as she relaxed against his touch. He hated the sound.

Scans revealed that she had damage to almost every major system, she was loosing energon fast and in numerous places, and her hind legs seemed to no longer be working. All in all, his eldest creation was dying. He brushed his hand down her muzzle as her optics offlined in contentment, understanding passing through the bond.

Her systems rattled and coughed, the ocean washed away her precious energon with a rush of water over sand. Hydraulics hissed and sputtered while somewhere in the distance an explosion rumbled. Electricity jumped from exposed wires, and all together it was a horrible melody, overlaid by the soft, sweet purr of his beloved creation.

Ravage lifted her head again and nuzzled his hand. This time he used both arms to gently pull her up against his chest. Now he could feel all the sounds in his own chassis as they rattled through his frame. The song dragged on, longer than the battle's magnificent composition, and he soon felt his other creations coming towards them, concern and curiosity flowing from them in waves. The cat-former shuddered, a sharp rattle sounding deep in her chassis and she turned her optics back on.

Soundwave thrummed, harmonizing with her horrific symphony and she purred again, leaning her helm against his tape deck. This time when her optics went dark they would not brighten again. As he held her close, the song's tempo slowed, the dynamics softened, and the note's went lower. She sighed again, relaxing completely.

By the time the others arrived, her melody had gone quiet, never again to sing.

* * *

_Lizard: I suck. I really do. This is the kind of story I won't read and I _wrote_ it! Ugh, sorry._

_Anyways, I'd really like to know what I did well and what I can improve, so please leave a review! Thank you all for reading!_

_LIZARD OUT_


End file.
